Music to Our Ears
by CH3LZx
Summary: Korra and Mako have finally found a place together, and are almost done the packing process. Memories come about when Korra finds a strange device in Mako's closet. (Based on Makorra Family Week 2013 prompt, lyrical).


**I haven't written fanfiction in so long, but it felt nice to do so. I wrote this because of the Makorra Family prompt, lyrical. As a musician, this was definitely my speciality. I may be a few days late, but here's some Makorra goodness.**

* * *

"What is this?" she asked as she pulled out the puzzle of brass tubing in front of her.

Finally, it was the last day of packing. Korra and Mako had finally found a place to stay together, and were packing up the last of his things. She had found a leather case with metal latches on it. When she opened it, there was this thing that had tubing that went around until it ended in a flare. Korra observed all sides of the contraption until Mako showed in the doorway. A sad smile landed on his face when he saw the object in Korra's hands.

"That's a trumpet," he explained, "it was my father's." Korra's face went from confused to even more perplexed.

"A trum..pet?" she asked incredulously. The water tribe woman had never seen anything like it in her life. Mako offered a soft smile as he sat down next to his fiancée. He picked up a smaller metal tube and stuck it in one end. He then brought that tube to his lip and blew. A strange blat sound came out. Korra's eyes widened.

"What is it used for? Scaring away animals?" Mako almost rolled his eyes, forgetting that his fiancée lived in a snowy wonderland for most of her life.

"It's an instrument," the firebender explained, "You can hear it a lot in the new jazz music. My father used to play. He was teaching me until…." His voice trailed off. Korra did not need more clarification. "I almost forgot about it."

The waterbender took the device from him and tried to make her own sound. It came out sounded like a sick turtle seal. Korra's face squished together in disgust at the noise she just made.

"How do people make these sound good?" she exclaimed, putting it back in the case.

"My dad made it swing," Mako smiled to himself. Memories swept through his mind. "He sounded more like he was singing then playing an instrument. Sometimes, he'd play on the street and put a hat out. People would throw in money. My dad would use that to give food to those who lived in the streets. No one was ever that nice to Bolin and I. I hope I can live up to his standards." Korra rested a hand on his shoulder and offered him a warm smile.

"I think you already did. You helped me save the world! You've donated as much as you can to everyone around you. You became a detective to help those in need. Your parents are so proud of you." Mako looked over at the water bender and brought her into a tight embrace. He did not know what he would do without her.

* * *

A few years later, Korra gave birth to a baby boy. They named him Ryato. He was a firebender.

* * *

Seven years later.

Korra was drying the dishes, and Mako was reading the paper. A sound turtle duck like sound erupted from their bedroom, grabbing both their attention. They both dropped what they were doing and ran to their room. With his back to them sat Ryato in his father's closet. As the two walked closer, they could see the dim shine of the brass in their young boy's hands.

"Daddy! I found a toy!" their son squealed. The smiling parents took a side on either side of their son.

"It's sound better if you put this in," Mako explained took the trumpet from his son and popped the mouthpiece into it. He brought it to his lips and gave it a quick blow. Ryato laughed and clapped his hands together.

"Can I keep it?" the young boy asked as he stared upon it in wonder. Korra looked to Mako on this one. She knew that this was his father's and how special it was to him. The older firebender shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"I don't see why not. It belonged to your grandfather." The father handed the instrument back to his son. The young boy brought the mouthpiece to his lips and blew into a few more. Korra rolled her eyes.

"So is this the sound we have to listen to all the time?" she mumbled. Her son turned to her and gave her the pouty face only Korra could master. Her face softened. "Because I am so excited to hear it everyday!" Ryato grinned. Looks like there was another musician in the family, and Mako could not be more proud.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
